Death and Rebirth
by head.chantal
Summary: Alternative ending to My three witches. Chris dies and that's when the fun starts. He faces a tribunal to decide whether he gets to become a full white-lighter, passes to the after life or have his soul recycled into a new human being. Disclaimer see profile. Please review.


_ITALICS - what Chris sees on the big screen._

_I don't own Charmed just borrowing the characters for a while. _

* * *

Orbing into the Gith's demon lair I can't help the relief wash over me I seriously thought that Leo would never let me go. There was a moment when he was talking about having my soul recycled that I nearly blew him up, thus revealing the rare molecular combustion power I inherited from mum.

My experience with demons alerts me to something being off so I tightened my grip on the vanquishing potion "something wrong".

"The boyfriend took the bullet, It was meant for the middle sister".

Alarm stirs in the pit of my stomach "you tried to kill one of them already".

Gith smirks at me "I create the worlds, I don't control them. They work in their own way, in their own time. This is the first time a victim's ever escaped a direct attempt on their life" he sounded almost impressed.

I'm unable to smother my own smirk "Yeah, well, pretty good, aren't they. Halliwell's are born survivors" 'I should know I'm one after all'.

His demeanour suddenly changes "It's okay. Their desires will kill them eventually. After all, that is what you desire, isn't it?".

"Actually" I prepare to throw my vanquishing potion but am caught off guard as Gith summons a dark-lighter bow.

The next thing I realise pain explodes through my stomach, looking down I swallow hard at the sight of the arrow sticking out. I stumble a little using the distraction to telekinetically pull Paige and Phoebe into Piper's world before collapsing onto a filthy blanket dropping the vial.

Gith cackles smashing it with his foot. "I could sense your desire from the beginning. You never wanted to kill your charges, just teach them a lesson. That's right, Dark-lighter arrow. Poison shouldn't take long but with luck, you may just live long enough to watch the Charmed Ones learn their lesson after all".

"I'm half witch so it could take a while" I snap, not as strong as I'd have liked thanks to the burning pain every time I take a breath. My sweaty bangs are in my eyes as I lay there panting but I don't have the energy to move.

Something in the pool catches Gith's attention but the darkness that has been dancing in the corner of my vision closes in. I reluctantly let my heavy eyelids close, noting that I can no longer hear his shuffling movements.

...

Piper's voice suddenly fills the cavern and my foggy mind "Wyatt needs help"

"Oh my god so does he" Paige replies.

Three sets of heeled feet run towards me "he's still breathing" Phoebe as usual announces the obvious before someone most likely her relieves me of the arrow.

"L-E-O" Piper yells which is quickly followed by jingles.

"You're back, where the hell have you been" Leo asks worried.

"Heal now, ask later" Piper instructs him but it was to late my last breath escaped my lips as she finished.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and I find myself in a room with a marbled floor and white walls without any doors or windows. Looking down I'm shocked to see that I'm now barefoot dressed in white pants and long sleeved white t-shirt.

A voice clears behind me and I whirl around to see a dozen stony faced elders sat in high backed chairs.

"Are you Christopher Perry Halliwell more commonly known as Chris Perry" one I believe is Odin asks.

"Yes" the fatal word explodes from my lips, I wouldn't put it past them to cast a truth spell on me.

"The purpose of this tribunal is to evaluate your actions while you have been in this time, you will be asked to explain the reasons behind your actions. The outcome will decide whether you will are granted full white-ligther status or have your soul recycled".

"I understand".

"Then let us begin why did you send Leo Wyatt to Valhalla".

"I needed the sister's to trust me and for that I needed Leo out the way. In my future Wyatt is evil the result of something that happens before I'm born".

"White-lighters are meant to be pacifists but you are responsible for killing a Valkyrie for her magic".

"Piper was acting strange something to do with what Leo did after the Titans attack, she was beginning to put her everyone in danger. A Valkyrie pendent is the only way I could reunite her with Leo so he could undo what ever it was".

"Why did you hire Gith to put the charmed ones into separate worlds that would eventually kill them".

"They were starting to put their desires before their duties and I hoped that it would teach them how dangerous that could be".

This went on for a while with them questioning me and me answering them with absolute honesty. Finally a screen appear to the left of me depicting the sisters and Leo in the manor attic. They keep glancing over at something on the sofa and I reel when I realise it's my body.

"We are about to discuss your fate but despite the outcome we all are in agreement that they should know the truth" Odin announced before nodding at an elder who orbed out reappearing in the attic.

* * *

_Everyone looked up at the sound off jingles as all the white-lighters they knew were already present but were still surprised to see an elder materialise. _

"_Something wrong Roland" Leo asked worried as he was rather busy._

"_I have just come from the ascension tribunal of someone you know" he answered cryptically._

"_What is it with you golden peacocks which means you can't put anything simply. I've just watched a kid die painfully because he was trying to save us. So I'm really not in the mood for your fun and games" Piper Halliwell's legendary temper flared._

"_Chris is half witch, half elder and your son Piper. We have just finished questioning him about his actions since he arrived. Whatever the outcome it was agreed that you should know his true identity. We should know shortly whether Chris' soul will be recycled or given full white-ligther status"._

_Piper burst into hysterical sobs feeling responsible if she had insisted Leo healed Chris first he might still be alive. Silent tears rolled down Leo's face while Paige and Phoebe were to shocked to be able to show emotion. All four of them felt guilty about the way they had acted towards Chris._

_Roland decided to say no more they needed time to come to terms with the news and the inner turmoil it caused._

* * *

I watched my parent's heartbreaking reaction to the news with silent tears rolling down my cheeks. I could see on their faces that they were remembering all the bad things they had said and done towards to me.

I had been left alone while the elders deliberated on my fate but I knew they were watching me. Suddenly the room filled with orbs which formed into the elder who had delivered the devastating news. It took me a moment but I eventually recognised him as Roland the only elder alive in my future and a close friend of mine.

"Tell them I'm truly sorry for being such a neurotic freak Roland" I asked finally returning his steady gaze with a watery one.

He offered me a weak smile "if I have my way you'll be telling them yourself, a word to the wise if you do get a pardon, we will be watching closely".

"I'd expect nothing less" I said completely letting go of the emotionless mask I usually hide behind.

As if summoned by my words the remaining members of the tribunal orbed in and I swallow hard fearing the worst.

"We have reached our decision" Odin announced grimly as a white light appeared above me.

Panic seized my heart as I noticed the white orbs used by ghosts swirling around me 'this can't be good'.

* * *

I sucked in air as if I was surfacing in a pool which was a mistake as the pain returned causing me to gasp.

"Oh my god Chris" Phoebe shrieks or at least I think she does followed by four sets of feet hurrying across the panelled floor.

The next thing I know the burning pain has been replaced by a lovely warmth causing a smile to flicker across my face.

When the warmth subsides I open my eyes to the sight of the attic roof "well if this is heaven I'm not impressed by the decor".

A sob catches in someone's throat "Christopher that's not funny" Piper voice scolds.

Turning my head I open my eyes and am greeted with the relieved looks of my family stood in front of me.

"I wasn't trying to be seriously if you'd been through what I've just gone through you'd say the same thing" I reply pulling myself into a sitting position.

Suddenly the room is light up by orbs which once again form into Roland.

"Blessed Be, Chris if you have not already guessed the vote went in your favour. I have the feeling that it might have something to do with your being a Halliwell. Oh and I have got some more news that I don't think your mother's going to like very much".

Piper shoot him her signature spit it out or I swear I'll blow you up look.

"I have been assigned as one of two white-ligthers who will succeed Chris, my assignment will focus on the next generation of charmed ones. The other white-ligther will focus on you three and eventually Paige's children, Phoebe your children will be assigned a white-ligther in due course".

"Anyone I might know" Leo asks.

"I believe they want you're input".


End file.
